Sweet Love, Naruto Ver
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Setting in Shippuden, tells a lemon collection and love story about Miki and none other than the Hidden Leaf Villages, Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto x Oc Lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto!," The girl moaned out.

"Sorry, does that hurt Miki?," She shook her head and her moan echo into the bath room as Naruto pushed into her warmth. She sat in his lap leaned against his hard chest. Naruto grabbed her waist and began to thrust. Miki arched her back off him and moaned loudly. "Naruto!," His name was the only word she could say when she opened her mouth. "Hey, I know you hate this Miki but," With his strength, Naruto stood up with her and she leaned against the tile walls with her hands. "No! It's embarrassing," She said turning her head to him. Naruto picked up his movements again. Miki's orange hair stuck to her face from the steam in the bathroom. "Miki, Your really warm," He breathed and moved his hand up her sides and grabbed her breast and gently kneaded them. Miki felt Naruto pick up his speed again, she moaned as her body was being moved from his vigorous movements'. His grip tighten around her small waist. "Naruto! I'm coming," She said loudly. "Heh, already? We just got started,"

"I cant…help it, when you move like that…it feels really good," She blushed as the words left her mouth. Naruto's face flushed, He lowered his head onto her back and left gentle kisses. Miki clenched her teeth together as Naruto drove deeper and deeper into her core, and hit her spot. She gasped and moaned loudly.

Naruto felt her loosen around him and she slowly sank back onto the bathtub floor. Naruto leaned down and lifted her up bridal style. "Na-Naruto?,"

He pushed open the door that led to her bathroom. He placed Miki down on bed and climbed over her and pushed inside without any warning. Miki gasped, Naruto pressed his lips against hers, muffling her yelp. Once he pulled away she yelled his name again. Her blue eyes became teary as his movements' were faster and a bit rougher. He placed his head in the curve of her neck his tongue lapping at the smooth skin before biting down. She felt his heated climax escape from him as he pulled away from her neck. He rolled off of her as the both panted. "Your really amazing Miki," Naruto smiled big at her. Miki turned on her side and looked at him. She loved that smile, Miki cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed his forehead. He blushed,

"What was that for?,"

"Just because I want to," She giggled softly. He chuckled. "Want to eat some ramen," She made a tiny humming noise. "I could always cook something,"

"Really? For me?,"

"Of course," She stuck her tongue out and smiled at him. "I love you, Naruto," He sat up and kissed her cheek. Miki blushed and tilted her head back. "Wh-what was that for?,"

He smiled big again. "Because I wanted to," She smiled at him. "Ah, Na-Naruto your wet, you'll catch a cold,"

"Wait, so are you,"

"Huh?,"

Miki held a bag of groceries' in her hand as she walked back home. "Miki!," She turned to Sakura walking towards her. "Ah, Hello Sakura,"

"Hey, have you seen Naruto?,"

"Well, no but she's supposed to be stopping by for dinner. "Dinner? At your place?," Sakura leaned in. "You two have been getting close lately huh?," She said with a smug look.

"Wh-what does that mean?,"

"Do be shy with me," Sakura snickered. "We-well it's nothing like that, we're just…Um, I've got to go," She blushed and hurried off.

Naruto and Miki had been dating for seven months and currently on-going, Miki is extremely shy and it was hard for her to even ask him out until an accident occurred which caused Miki to be hospitalized and soon after lost her abilities of ninjutsu. She loves Naruto's bright personality and determination. "HEY! Miki!," She looked up, on the roof of her house, Naruto stood smiling down at her. "Naruto? Th-tat's dangerous, please get down before you hurt yourself," She gasped as Naruto chuckled and jumped down and landed in front of her. "Naruto! Please be careful!," She said holding her heart. "Aw, don't worry about me Miki, a jump like that can't do any harm,"

"Ye-yes it can, what if you fell,"

"You worry to much Miki,"

"But if I'm looking after you, I have to don't I?," She smiled and he chuckled. "What's for dinner?,"

"Well, I was going to make some home made ramen but I don't know what to make for a side dish," She muttered.

"Anything is fine! As long as I'm eating with you," She smiled. "Alright how about a cake?,"

"Sweet!,"

"Want to help me make it? I'll even let you decorate it," Naruto's smile never faded and that's the way she wanted it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, your room is a mess!," He lifted his head off the pillow and made a low groaning sound. "What time is it?,"

"It's noon,"

"Why are you here so early?," He put his face into the pillow.

"Noon, isn't early Naruto," He sat up and yawned. Miki stepped between the garbage bags, scrolls and, books on the floor. "I thought I cleaned up the day before yesterday?," She sighed and pulled open the blinds. "Na-Naruto!," She squeaked. The room was much dirtier than what it seemed to be. "You've got all your clothes on th-," Miki tripped over a small box and landed with loud thud. "Huh?," Naruto lifted his head off the pillow and turned to the girl, who was now no longer moving on the floor. Naruto got up and walked over to her. "Mi-Miki?! What happened?! Did you fall?! Hey!," He shook her shoulders. "Hey! Snap out of it, Miki!,"

"I huuurrrts," Miki moaned holding the bump on her head. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that Miki,"

"Naruto, I thought I cleaned your room already,"

"Well you did see, but I was so busy training and eating, I forgot to take the garbage out and it began to pile up,"

"How can you sleep knowing there's garbage everywhere?,"

"It's not so bad,"

"Narutoooo," He just laughed at her. "Oh hey, that's right I wanted to take you a date today,"

"A date? Today?," She asked nervously and blushed. "Yeah, to the hot springs, it's a mixed bath today," He grabbed her hand and began dragging her away.

"Mixed bath?! Wait, Naruto, what if someone else see's me?,"

"Don't worry about that, it'll be fun! And it's the least I could do since you got hurt,"

"Well, I guess it's okay, I'll just wear a towel,"

"See, that's the spirit!,"

"Ah, this feels amazing," Naruto sighed putting is head on the edge of the tub. He turned to Miki. She dumped a bucket of water on her head. He let out a chuckled, Miki turned to the red faced boy. She flushed. "Y-yes? Naruto?,"

"Your hair is so pretty Miki,"

"Pretty?,"

"Yeah, I mean I haven't really seen any other person with long orange hair like that,"

"Well, Thank you," Smiling, Miki stood up and sunk into the water. "Ah, this does feel really good," Miki closed her eyes for a few minutes. The sudden movement of the water made he open her eyes ad she swallowed a shriek. Naruto's head was barely above water and he was sitting in front of her, like a toad. "Na-Naruto? What is it?,"

"Hm…," He lifted his hand and poked her breast. "Naruto! What are doing?!," She covered them ad her face flushed.

"Your breast are floating,"

"Why does that matter?!,"

"I didn't know they float,"

"Well yes, when it's at a certain size," She moved away from him a bit. "Naruto, please stop staring, it's embarrassing,"

He suddenly made a loud noise. "This is driving me crazy!," Naruto sunk his head down under the water. Miki squeaked.

The door suddenly opened, Sakura and Ino walked in. "Miki?,"

"Sakura? Ino? Why are you here?,"

"That's a silly question," Ino smiled. "But, I wouldn't imagine, you two coming to a mixed bath day,"

"Huh?,"

"There's no mixed bath day today,"

"But Naruto said," The blonde sprung his head from the water and let out a long sigh. "Naruto!," he turned to Sakura and Ino. "Eh? What are you guys doing here? Sakura?! Wait hold a second!," She charged through the water and delivered a powerful blow to his cheek. "Why are you in the girls side?!,"

Naruto weakly sat up to see Miki staring down at him. "Na-Naruto? You tricked me? So you can see other girls?,"

"Wait Miki-," He said putting his hands up defensively. "Pervert! Naruto!," She wailed running out of the room.

"Nooo it isn't like that!,"

Humming gently to herself, Miki poured the hot water into a bowl of ramen. She lit the candles on the table. Miki stepped back to get a closer look of the dinner. She blushed and smiled. "My romantic night with Naruto will be the best, as soon as he get home, it'll be dinner, a few minutes of a relaxing massage and then,"

The door opened and she perked up. "Welcome Home, Naruto," He walked over to the kitchen. "Hey, Miki," He ran past her and opened a cupboard to grabbed several cup of ramen. "Naruto?," He grabbed his bag and come clothes.

"I've got a mission today,"

"So late?,"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a day or so! I promise," He stuffed his back with whatever he needed and left the house with a slam. Stunned Miki slammed her face onto the table.

'_He left so fast…He didn't even see the food I left' _She sighed. The door opened again and Naruto walked back inside. She lifted up her head and a large red mark appeared on her forehead. "I forgot my pooch," He chuckled and stopped. "Did you do all of this?,"

She nodded. "Um…Yes, but your leaving so I'll just clean up,"

"Aw, you did all this for me?," He blushed and walked over to her. "Of course," Naruto leaned over and gently kissed her. "Your so nice Miki, Sorry I can't eat today,"

"It's okay…I mean, we can always do it another time,"

"I'd like that a lot," She smiled and giggled to herself. _'Well at least he liked it,' _


	3. Chapter 3

"When are you coming back?," Naruto asked with a pout. "In three or two days, I'll be fine, I'm only going to study, it's a trip," Miki smiled. "Why can't you wait until I have a day off,"

"Because your too busy, It'll be fine Naruto I promise,"

"Well, just be careful, it's still dangerous that your going alone," Mimi smiled at his adorable pouting face.

"Do you have extra ramen? And medical supplies and, clothes?,"

"Yup," She turned towards his door. "I'm off Naruto,"

"Yeah, hey, wait a second," She turned to him, his lips met hers in a heated kiss. "You didn't think I was gonna forget that right?," Naruto smiled big. "Hey, Miki your face is all red,"

"I-it's nothing, I-I'm leaving Naruto," She walked towards the door and slammed her forehead against it first before opening it. "Bye Miki have a safe trip!,"

* * *

Miki looked over her map. "It should be just about a few minutes away," She approached a small town. "Ah, I found it," Miki walked towards a Pharmacy. A small girl ran past her and bumped into her, she just kept giggling and running.

"Momoko! Get back here how many times have I told you not to run off without me?!," The woman smiled at Miki and bowed.

"Sorry about that. Hey, Momoko!," Miki watched a long pink haired woman chasing after a child. "Do you need something miss?," She turned to an older lady. "Ye-yes, I was looking some herbs and medicine, you're the only store closes to my home that sells them,"

"Oh? Are you a medical-nin,"

"I guess you can say that,"

"Well, then I know just what you need,"

"Thank you so much,"

That night Miki sat in her room at the Inn, She leaned against the bed and held up a picture of her and Naruto, smiling together. She blushed and a loud whistling noise startled her. She looked down in from of her picture to see her chemicals boiling. "Oh No! Please don't explode!,"

* * *

The next day, Miki sat in the shade under a tree. She held her sketch book in her hand and stared down at the green plant._ 'I wonder what I should bring Naruto back as a gift?,_' Her mind began to trail off from her objective. She shook her head and turned back to her sketch. The tip snapped off her pencil. "Oh, I forgot to buy a few new pencils," Miki stood up and put her sketch book away.

She pulled her bag over her shoulders and walked back to the town.

* * *

Kaori groaned as she held Momoko's hand. "No more ice cream for the rest of the week after today!,"

"Huh?,"

"You've had two cones already, you'll make yourself sick," Kaori turned to her and she felt something bump into her and a loud crash.

Miki's mouth opened in the form of and 0._ 'Al-all I did was touch her shoulder and she nearly broke me in half!'_ The pink haired woman turned to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there are you alright?," Miki sat in a broken box of crates. "Y-your fine,"

"Here?," she lowered her hands and Miki took it gently. "Thank you, I should have been looking where I was going," Miki bowed.

"No, no, it's my fault, I wasn't looking either," She pointed at her. "Hey? Haven't I seen you somewhere,"

"Well, we bumped into each other yesterday,"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that too,"

"Mama!," she looked down at the little girl. "I dropped my ice cream!," She wailed. She groaned.

* * *

"So? You're a traveler?,"

"Not really, I only leave my village for a short time, I'm searching for new medical equipment and ingredients, I make medicine for my…boyfriend back at home, he's always coming back with a major injury," Kaori saw her blush. "Well I bet you two are quite the couple,"

"No-not really, compared to him, I'm just nothing, he's completely amazing, and very strong, I'm sorry, I'm rambling,"

Kaori smiled at her. "So what about you Miss Ryuichi?,"

"Miss?! Oh your making me blush," Kaori slapped her on the back. Miki clenched the bench they sat on trying to get her breathe back.

"Well, I'm married, this is my daughter, Momoko, she's three and a handful,"

"Almost four!," Momoko said licking her new ice cream.

"Momoko is a cute name, I wish I had children,"

"Thinking about taking it to the next level?," Kaori gave her a sinister smirk. Miki blushed. "I-I'm not, it's just nice to think about, starting a family with Naruto,"

"Naruto?," Miki pulled out her picture and Kaori narrowed her eyes. "Your from the Hidden Leaf village?,"

"Yeah, I was a actually training to be a ninja, but I had an accident,"

"I see, sorry to hear that, Hey Momoko it's time to go," Kaori stood up and turned to Miki. Kaori put her hand on her shoulder and leaned over to her ear. "A word of advice, if you really are from the Hidden Leaf village, you better get out of her as soon as your done with whatever it is your doing, the people here are from the land of sound and they aren't to friendly with the leaf," Kaori stood up and smiled. "Other than that, good luck, see ya, let's go Momoko," The two girls hurried off within the blink of an eye. Miki pressed her lips together, she looked around the village people were smiling and talking happily._ 'If what she said is true, I should leave this town,'_

* * *

The next day Miki put all her things in her bag and left the inn. She looked up at the blue sky. 'It's a nice day, I should get back home an surprise Naruto,' She smiled at herself.

"Hey!," She stopped and turned around. Several men stood with an angry look on their face. "I over heard your conversation the other day, your from the Leaf village?,"

"Uh, I'm…just passing through, I was just,"

"Whatever your business is, I don't really care, my lord expressed to kill any outsiders especially those from the leaf,"

Miki felt her body go numb. _'Kill?' _They approached her. Suddenly Miki saw Kaori appear in front of her and she felt relief wash over her. "Miss Ryuichi!,"

"What's with that miss again?,"

"Step aside we have no business with you Kaori,"

'_She knows them,' _Kaori waved them off and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah, and you expect me to just walk away after you threaten someone who's obviously defenseless,"

"We are under orders! So are you!,"

"Shut up! Have you forgotten? I don't serve your pathetic snake, nor do I even care about his Land of Sound,"

"What did you say?,"

"I'm not going to repeat my self, she means no harm, and if you insist on going for her, I'll smash you," She got in a fighting stance and glared at them. "Miss Ryuichi, you don't have to do this,"

"Yes, I do," Kaori turned to her with a sweet smile. "I like him, and I don't want to see him upset because he lost someone precious to him again, he was a loner when I first met him and if he's met a girl like you, he must be happy and he must have plenty of friends,"

_'Naruto? She knows Naruto?'_

Kaori laughed a bit. "So boys, what's your answer?,"

They growled and ran towards her. "Perfect! I haven't had a good fight in a while," Miki felt a large, powerful gust of when Kaori spread her arms apart.

Miki shielded herself from the wind, when she looked up the men had disappeared. _'They're gone?! That's amazing!,' _

"Ah! That felt so good!," Kaori groaned and stretched. "Your so strong," Miki whispered.

"Well, you better get going, I see more coming," Miki smiled and nodded. "Thank you, please be careful!,"

"You too,"

Miki hurried and the two girls parted ways with a smile on their faces.

* * *

"Damn it! This is getting annoying!," Kaori eyed her many opponents' One after the other they kept coming. Sasuke appeared in her mind again and she groaned. _'No way! I'm not calling on him whenever I feel like doubting myself,'_

"Don't move, if your disobeying Orochimaru, we won't hesitate to kill you,"

"Shut up already!," Kaori stared at her fist. _'I won't back down,' _She looked up at as she was slowly getting surrounded. Someone stepped forward and she knocked him away with her fist. When she did that someone else came up behind her and he cut her back with his sword, Kaori cried out and fell to her knees. _'That hurt!' _She turned to him and stood up. She got in position, a sudden presence startled her and stood behind her. "Sasuke," She said his name softly. "Kaori, why didn't you call me?,"

"Stay out of this,"

"Not when you've been wounded,"

"I don't need you to protect me Sasuke, I can do this on my own,"

"Actions speak louder than words," Kaori bit her lip. Sasuke pulled out his swords and waited the men to charge at him. With incredible ease, Sasuke began to defeat them. Kaori felt something burn inside her and she smiled.

Sasuke stopped and watched her quick movements as she began to go after her opponents'. After she punched someone and sent him flying she stopped. Sasuke turned to her. He heard her sob and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah! I haven't felt this good in such a long time! It feels good to get into an actual fight," Sasuke gave her a look. "N-not that you aren't a challenge or anything," She said with a nervous chuckle. She turned back to the men and they stepped back. "Kaori, let's get this over with, but be careful,"

"I know I know," She said as they stood back to back. "Try to keep up Sasuke!,"

"The question is can really keep up with my speed,"

"Of course, I've been with you for how long now? You don't think I prepared myself?," He chuckled.


End file.
